Brother Juniper of the Journeyings
Juniper is a dark furred red squirrel who first appears in Book 2. He has a lame leg and poor lungs, as he damaged his health during his journey to Whitewings. Juniper is a very sensitive squirrel able to sense a danger and have visions. He is a novice priest to Brother Fir and succeed him as Main Priest. Juniper is son of Spindrift and Captain Husk, who didn't want to cast in his lot with a simple squirrel from Anemone Wood, so he killed Spindrift and tried to kill Juniper by trowing him into the sea. Fortunately, a squirrel named Damson witnessed this and save Juniper. Damson brought up baby squirrel but in attempt not to harm Juniper she told him nothing about his parents. When the culling law brought about, Damson hid Juniper becouse of his lame leg - he dislocated it when Husk tried to kill him, but Juniper thought that he was born ill. In his chilhood Juniper lived in the forest near Waterfall and spent more time with otters then with squirrels, who taught him to swim very well. Juniper heard lots of stories about Crispin, Padra and, especially, Urchin, who soon became his hero. When Husk have been defeated, Juniper was able to live without hiding, so he met Urchin and the two become fast friends. When a ship from Whitewings made the land, he felt very badly as he sensed danger. When Urchin was taken prisoner, Juniper felt that something terrible was going to happen with his friend so he run to the seashore just in time to see a boat with Urchin leaving the island. Fortunately, Juniper could swim very well, so he managed to overtook the boat and held onto the bottom of it. Three days Juniper spent in cold water during the journey, only once he managed to steal some food and water. It is not surprising that, when the boat finally arrived to the Whitewings, he became dangerously ill. Larch, Flame, and Cedar found him and nursed back to health, although Juniper escaped to Urchin's cell, where it was really Urchin who saved Juniper. Juniper then told Urchin everything he knew about Whitewings until passing out also mentioning someone called Cedar. Then Captain Cedar took over taking care of Juniper with medicines. She helped Juniper to escape to a secret underground hideout for the larchlings when King Silverbirch ordered to throw away all the furniture from Urchin's cell. Because of his skill to sense danger when it was near, Smokewreath became frightened of the goodness in Juniper. When it's time to escape Whitewings Urchin, Juniper, Lugg, Cedar, Brother Flame, and Larch tried to get Urchin home but were caught. Urchin told them he will give himself up to save them, but Juniper testified by saying "I didn't swim all this way for you to get killed!" Fortunately, Urchin went anyway being saved by an earthquake caused by all the mining. After returning to Mistmantle Juniper was given honors for his service in helping Urchin's rescue, and Urchin declared Juniper was "his brother". Juniper also became a novice priest to Brother Fir. In the night before Princess Catkin's Naming, Juniper had a vision of somebody's claws, knife and something blue, what later revealed to be a vision about Captain Lugg's death. Juniper worried very much, as he didn't understand the prophecy, but felt that it's about something terrible. During the outbreak of Fouldrought Juniper visited ill animals and helped Brother Fir and Cedar to heal them. When Brother Fir also fell ill, Juniper continued to perform his duties on helping ill and dying animals, blessing them and taking care of them. Jealous of Urchin, who discovered his parents' identity on Whitewings, Juniper began to search for his parents' names, earning the name Juniper of the Journeyings from Brother Fir in Book 3. After the outbreak of Fouldrought, his foster-mother Damson was on her deathbed. So that Damson could die in peace, Juniper impersonated Fir to hear Damson's confession about himself. He, and Sepia, who was present, learned of his parents, Spindrift and Husk. Disgusted, Juniper felt that he wasn't fit for Urchin's, the king's, or anyone else's, company. He even wished he was never born. When Juniper heard about mudslide he attemped to kill himself while he was saving Urchin, which he failed at doing as Juniper himself was nearly pulled away by mud, but saved by his friends. He then told Arran, Padra, Crispin, and Urchin who his parents were, and Urchin assured him that he would always be Juniper's friend, and that it was very brave to tell them this. After Hobb, Quill, and Yarrow begin spreading rumors of Husk's return, Juniper takes on the responsibility to find Husk's body, to prove that he really was dead. Juniper heard from Lugg and Twigg about old underground tunnels and decided to check if he can get into the sacrificial pit where Husk fell off. Needle and Urchin followed Juniper, though, and the three of them fell into the sacrificial pit, Needle breaking a few limbs. Here Juniper found his father's bones and said to Urchin that he's sorry for all the evil Husk caused. He also revealed that some animals mistook him with Husk, as Juniper looked like his father. Later Juniper stays with Needle, while Urchin returns to get help. Juniper bandaged Needle's limbs and the hedgehog who felt a bit jealous of Urchin and Juniper's friendship, became his close friend. In book 4, Brother Fir dies, and Juniper takes on the responsibility of Main Priest. Category:Prophetic Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Tower Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters